


A Tired man

by bloodandwater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Consolation, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, car crash, hurt!Dean, pre-narrative death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandwater/pseuds/bloodandwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It rained almost every day for ten months of the year, not outside, no, but inside the man’s head. And when it wasn’t raining it was cold and wet and waterlogged. It was bitter and sad and hollow. Outside it was very sunny in fact. The man couldn’t even recall what the sun felt like on his sallow skin anymore. He hadn’t left his room since the accident for anything other than getting food, and sometimes not even for that. But most of all, the man was tired. It wasn’t something you could sleep off. It was an all-consuming feeling of weariness. The man simply did not have any energy anymore. If he were to never wake up, he probably wouldn’t be sad, perhaps even bothered by this fact. He was just so tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tired man

It rained almost every day for ten months of the year, not outside, no, but inside the man’s head. And when it wasn’t raining it was cold and wet and waterlogged. It was bitter and sad and hollow. Outside it was very sunny in fact. The man couldn’t even recall what the sun felt like on his sallow skin anymore. He hadn’t left his room since the accident for anything other than getting food, and sometimes not even for that. But most of all, the man was tired. It wasn’t something you could sleep off. It was an all-consuming feeling of weariness. The man simply did not have any energy anymore. If he were to never wake up, he probably wouldn’t be sad, perhaps even bothered by this fact. He was just so tired.

If there is anything that stands out about the accident to the man, its all the blood. Trickling down his legs, from the cuts in his forehead from the chest wound of his father beside him. Marking him, staining himself unclean. Even now, no matter how hard he scrubs, it never seems to wash off. It is his constant companion. Sometimes he wakes up covered in it, but at second glance, its just sw, so he lies in his bed and feels tired, because even if he wasn’t a tetraplegic and he was able to move, he didn’t have the energy too anyway.

In hindsight, he probably should have seen it coming. But when your caught up with the things around you, you don't tend to notice a lot other that the person, or persons you are focusing on. One minute. They were driving in a car, the next smoke and ash was filling up his nostrils, and the twisted hunk of metal that was classified as a car was no longer recognisable as being one. They were upside-down. The windscreen was smashed and the front of the car was curled around a tree. Its funny, when your about to die, the thoughts that go through your head.  _Thankgoodness sammy wasn't with us, I guess he'll be better off without me, I'll never get to give him my birthday card, wow dying takes a long time._ Except that he didn't die. Dean waited and waited and waited. But dh never came to take him from the cruel depths of depravity which is his life. It was a road in the middle of no where and nobody was coming by to collect him anytime soon. So he sat there and he waited for dh drifting in and out of conciousnes, bead of sw running down his back.

He was crying he realised. He didn't know what he was crying about, but he was certianly crying. The man beside him gave a muffled pant. _Dad, dad was here, dad will fix it, dad will make the pain go away. Dad, dad help me please, dad it hurts, dad... Please.... Dad why aren't you waking up. Dad..._ Of course somewhere in the back of his mind he knew why his dad wasn't waking up, there was just too much blood there for someone not to be hurt. _There is so much blood. Too much blood everywhere. Too much blood. Make it go away dad... It's making me feel_ sick.  If there is one thing that sticks out for Dean about the accident, its the red blood all around him. The red that stains his living room, his hands, his skin. Makes him feel unclean. He want to scrub it off. But can you really ever get rid of that much red? Its in his hair its in his mouth. It tasted metallic. His father lets out another brh.  _I need to help dad, dad needs me right now. I need to help dad._ Dean tried to move, but he was so stuck. There is not many places where you can move anyway in a situation like. The calm mask was starting to fade away now. Panic was starting to set in. He couldn't move and this time, he realised, it wasn't just the car hindering his movement. He couldn't feel his legs. He looked up and saw a large chunk of metal protuding from his leg.  _That should hurt, why doesn't it hurt. Move leg, move._ His heart was bing faster and panic was starting to set in. Then darkness took him.  _Finally_ he thought.  _  
_


End file.
